We request partial funding for a research conference " Molecular Mechanisms of Carcinogenesis" to be held July 21-26, 1991, at Saxtons River, Vermont. The conference will be sponsored by the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB). Enrollment will be limited to 150 scientist and trainees. The meeting is designed to stimulate interactions among researchers from different fields who are interested in the molecular basis of cancer. We will have 9 scientific sessions designed to focus attention on such diverse areas as tumor promotion and progression, oncogenes, viral carcinogenesis, growth factors and cancer genetics. These articles: I. Tumor Progression and Promotion VI. Signal Transduction II. Oncogenes and Gene Expression VII. Tumor Suppressor Genes-I III. Oncogenes and Carcinogenesis VIII. Genetics of Cancer IV. Viral Carcinogenesis IX. Tumor Suppressor Gene-II V. Growth Factors Part of the meeting will center around a poster session designed to give all participate an opportunity to present their work. One of the unusual aspects of this conference is that it brings together a diverse group of investigators who are studying the molecular basis of cancer from different perspectives. In low-key informal atmosphere with a limit number of participants, give and take and serendipitous interchange are maximized. The hope is that cross-fertilization from different disciplines focused upon the same goal will result in new strategies and new approaches to understanding neoplasia. The conference should be especially useful to individuals interested in applying techniques from molecular biology and genetics to problems in chemical carcinogeneses. Although other conferences on cancer are available, what marks Molecular Mechanism of Carcinogenesis as unique is our attempt to provide a detailed, in-depth presentation of 4 or 5 major areas dealing with the molecular basis of cancer. Past experience indicates that this format provides sufficient depth for detailed discussions; however, the focus on molecular mechanisms ensures that the offering will be narrow enough to allow for fruitful interchange.